pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Corsola
|} Corsola (Japanese: サニーゴ Sunnygo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Corsola is a small, pink, roundish Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, which are similar to coral. There is a smaller, blunt horn on its forehead, and it has black, oval eyes. It has a white underside, which speckles towards the sides. Its four legs and two arms are blunt and stubby. Found in the of southern seas, Corsola requires clean water to live. If its habitat is dirty, the growths on its back become discolored and degenerate. However, when it is healthy, its growths regularly shed and grow back. It is able to regrow them over the course of a single night. It forms large social groups. Occasionally these groups get so large that people may live atop them, as is the case in Pacifidlog Town. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Corsola has a Corsola she caught in the Whirl Islands in A Corsola Caper!. It wandered into a group of Corsola raised by a family living in Yellow Rock Isle. It caused trouble for them as it was very energetic and tackled all the Corsola, scaring them away. Things were solved when Misty battled and caught the Coral Pokémon. Other Corsola made its debut appearance in the main series in Around the Whirlpool under the ownership of Professor Elm. A Corsola made a cameo appearance in Going for the Gold!, in which failed in capturing it. Minor appearances Corsola's debut appearance was in Pikachu's PikaBoo. started her little speech about being the best Water Pokémon Trainer after she spotted four Corsola in Fly Me to the Moon. A Corsola appeared in Takin' It on the Chinchou where it was standing on a wave barrier. A Corsola was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Corsola also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, after Team Meanies bought everything from the Kecleon Shop, Auntie Kangaskhan gave the team free s. These later became helpful for defeating and rescuing and . A Corsola appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Corsola appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!. Another Corsola appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . Three Corsola appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with two belonging to two different Trainers and the other one being wild. A Corsola appeared in The Guardian's Challenge! and SM006. Three Corsola appeared in SM005, with two being wild and one appearing in a fantasy. Pokédex entries and types. It sheds and regrows the horns on its head numerous times.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Corsola appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A herd of Corsola appeared in Off Course with Corsola where they weighed down Lt. Surge's miniature submarine. However, , who had been accidentally kidnapped into the submarine, used her capturing skills to free the submarine from the Corsola. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Corsola figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} for the branches on its head, this Pokémon will sometimes snap its own branches off as a diversion while it escapes.}} |} |} Game locations , , and , Olivine City , Cianwood City, Cerulean City , Cherrygrove City, Union Cave, Safari Zone ( ) }} , , and , Olivine City , Cianwood City, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave, Safari Zone ( ) }} |} |} and Ever Grande City ( ) Trade in Pacifidlog Town}} and Ever Grande City ( )}} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , , and , Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Union Cave ( and ) }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} , Undella Town ( ing in )}} ing in ) (Fishing) (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} ( ) Friend Safari (Rock)}} ( and Underwater) Ever Grande City ( ) Trade in Pacifidlog Town}} |} |} , Melemele Sea (fishing)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area= marine, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 39}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Corsola|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Corsola}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Liquidation|Water|Physical|85|100|10||'}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia *Corsola is the lightest Pokémon. Origin Corsola is based on , possibly , which is used as a precious stone. Name origin Corsola may be a combination of coral and sole (a piece of coral) or solar. Sunnygo may be a combination of sunny and 珊瑚 sango (coral). In other languages |fr=Corayon|frmeaning=From , , and possibly a pun on crayon |es=Corsola|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Corasonn|demeaning=From , , and |it=Corsola|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코산호 Kosanho|komeaning=From and possibly coral |zh_cmn=太陽珊瑚 / 太阳珊瑚 Tàiyángshānhú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sun coral" |hi=करसोला Corsola|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Корсола Korsola|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Corsola External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Corasonn fr:Corayon it:Corsola ja:サニーゴ pl:Corsola zh:太阳珊瑚